


<授权翻译> On The Way Home   by  shayan_m_akbar

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, Incest, Letocest, M/M, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年少时候jared 和shannon在L.A.路上的故事，关于嚣张的青春，关于gorgeous Leto brothers，关于回家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> On The Way Home   by  shayan_m_akbar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on the way home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56599) by shayan_m_akbar. 



> original link(原文地址）：http://shayan-m-akbar.livejournal.com/2119.html
> 
>  
> 
> Short one shot based on the City of angels song, inspired by some great ideas about it, just got it together fast in my break, so bare with it  
>  灵感来源于Mars的歌, 工作间隙快速完成，见谅。

*****  
\-- “Jay，醒醒，醒醒”

\-- “什什什么？”少年睁开充血的双眼看着Shannon，对方正半跪在自己睡着的汽车后座旁边。

\-- “怎么了...我们到哪儿了？”

\-- “还没到呢。”Shannon从车子里爬出来，走过去看了看冒烟的引擎盖，狠狠踹了脚轮胎，最终无奈地相信车子真的坏了。

\-- “所以...我们到了哪儿？”Jared乱糟糟的脑袋从后门伸出来，脸上带着痛苦的表情，四周明亮的光线刺得他不停眨眼。他们现在停在灰尘扑扑的路边，这里或许是沙漠里的某个角落，因为当他举目四望时他只能看到大片尘土。

\-- “鬼知道。这辆破车没油又没水了。”哥哥坐在汽车旁边的地上，从口袋里摸出一根烟。“我们得走一会儿了。”说完他耸了耸肩。

\-- “走路？”Jared爬到Shannon身边吃惊地问，脸上带着明显的嫌恶。“要不其实你可以先找到一个加油站...”

\-- “那你有钱吗，jay-jay？”Shannon转身想把烟递给Jared，结果被弟弟满身邋遢乱糟糟的样子逗笑了。

作为回答，Jared跑过去从车里拖出了自己的牛仔外套，在各个口袋里面来回摸索了半天，甩出来一个装大麻的小包，里面剩余的东西碰到烟斗发出响声，但那并不是钱。

\-- “我们还是走路吧。太阳快落山了，赶快收拾东西。”Shannon已经拿好了自己的背包和外套准备出发。

\-- “come on， jay. 把这当做一次远足，这会很好玩的。就像以前童子军那样...”

\-- “远足！？我觉得你是不是脑子不太清醒？让我远足？” 但是显然正笑着幸灾乐祸的哥哥对他的抱怨没有任何同情。

 

********  
沙漠里很热。又大，又空，即使到了傍晚的还热得烦人。Jared一点儿也没发现这沙漠像哥哥曾说过的那样迷人有趣。没有凉爽宜人的夜晚，天空中也没有传说中那该死的星斗闪耀着照亮他们的路。

Jared因为宿醉头晕脑胀，又累又渴，他实在是受够了走在前面的那个混蛋。他一个人在后面嘟囔咒骂着一脚接一脚往前走，根本就没听到Shannon的叫声。最后他一头撞到Shannon背上，抬头看见了Shannon大大的笑脸。

\--“听到了吗？快看那儿！”Jared转头顺着哥哥指着的方向看过去，看到那儿有个小小的湖泊。在远处高大的好莱坞山庄的映衬下，银色的月亮与星星在微起波澜的湖面上翩翩起舞。惊艳于眼前的美景，Jared乖乖地让Shannon牵着自己的手走向湖边。他们的目的地---闪闪发光的LA---仿佛近在眼前。不需要多余的话，两人把衣服脱去在湖边码好，然后一起走进了清浅温暖的湖水里。两人陷入了彼此的怀抱里，温柔地亲吻啃咬着对方，完全忘记了自己此刻所处的地点。他们最后来到岸边，身体叠压着身体，手脚缠绕着手脚，呼吸因为越来越急切的抚摸和越来越饥渴的舌吻而越来越破碎。年轻的身体相互碰撞，用尽所有感官感受着彼此。

他们甚至根本没注意到有个人停下了哈雷摩托向他们走近。直到年老的车手清了清嗓子，两个少年才惊叫一声慌乱地站了起来。

 

*******  
\--“漂亮的男孩们，别因为我停下，我和你们是一样的。”熊壮的车手在两人身边重重坐下，接着脱掉了自己的皮夹克。“去拿些啤酒过来。”他对着男孩们展现出自己最迷人的微笑，饥渴的小眼睛一寸寸扫过他们美丽的身体。

\-- “emm...”Shannon把两人的衣服拽过来，自己挺身挡在了Jared身前，和弟弟快速交换了一个眼神，然后穿上了自己的内裤，回答道，

\--“听起来不错。我们正好有一些大麻，你要不要和我们交换？我们可有不少好货。”看见Jared也穿好了衣服，Shannon站起身来。他看着弟弟蓝色的眼睛，知道自己的想法和对方一模一样。

他留下Jared和那个男人在一起，自己跑到摩托车边去拿啤酒，以最快速度做了个“特别的”的大麻烟卷，途中还不断回头瞧一瞧两人。当回来时听到自己的弟弟含糊其辞的说话声和咯咯的笑声，  
Shannon咧开嘴笑了，他知道弟弟在挑逗着熊男，好为哥哥争取时间。

\-- “Hey， 我们试点更猛的吧。”Shannon坐到两人中间，点燃了一根卷烟递给男人。接着他把玻璃烟管填满，吐出白色的烟圈，感受着化学品再一次在他身体里掀起冰冷的战栗，然后把它递给了倚靠在自己身边的弟弟。

每个人都喝着啤酒抽着烟聊着天，气氛变得轻快而引人发笑。他们的觊觎者很快就high了，开始吹嘘往日的色情故事，并用专业的口吻评论着现在的嬉皮士们，这一切让男孩们笑得更狂野，然后这个老色鬼觉得自己勾搭上了他们。

最后男人慢慢倒在了地上，嘴里还说着含糊不清的话，下一秒便直接昏睡了过去。

 

*******  
\--“快点亲爱的，我们有车骑了。”Shannon脸上带着大大的笑容宣布道，他玻璃一样透明的眼里闪着欢乐的光。  
\--“我在他的卷烟里加了强效可卡因。快起来,Jay。”

Shannon和Jared不太熟练地骑着摩托车向天使之城的方向前进，身后是渐渐落下去的夕阳给他们护航。他们觉得自己已经完成了任务，现在正走在回家的路上。  
Shannon轻轻抚摸着后座Jared圈在自己腰上的手，转向了大路。  
带着他的弟弟，他的人生伴侣，他的罪，他所渴望热爱的一切。开始他们新的生活。


End file.
